


Here for you to use, broken and bruised

by Yukichouji



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Crying, Episode Related, Episode: s02e08 Chapter Twenty-One: House of the Devil, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Prompt Fill, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukichouji/pseuds/Yukichouji
Summary: “Tall Boy, I'm sick of you acting like a little bitch!”That’s the final straw. The last of a long list of insults and fuck ups that Tall Boy has been forced to endure from this insolent, arrogant, pretentious child. A fucking teenager who’s been living on the Southside for a week or so and been a member of the Serpents for a hand full of days and still thinks he’s running the show now. The worst part about it being that people are actually buying into it. The younger members especially, but even some of the older guys are starting to be swayed and it is absolutely beyond Tall Boy to understand why.Tall Boy has been with the Serpents for almost 30 fucking years now, and he’s been FP’s right hand man for more than half of that time. He’s spent his entire existence on the Southside, living the life, walking the walk, talking the talk, all of it. And then this kid, who just so happens to be FP Jones’ fucking son comes strutting in like he owns the damn place and starts stirring shit up, starts acting like it’s his fucking right to take the crown for himself when he’s done nothing to earn it.ORTall Boy decides Jughead needs to be taught a lesson for the attitude he's been giving him.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Other(s), Tall Boy/Jughead Jones
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	Here for you to use, broken and bruised

**Author's Note:**

> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS (because I didn't know how to tag for this): Throughout the fic Tall Boy keeps referring to Jughead as 'boy' or 'kid' or 'child' and saying that Jughead looks 'young'. This might be triggering for some in addition to, you know, all of that _other_ stuff... So please read responsibly~
> 
> Fill for [this](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=507724#cmt507724) prompt over at the kink meme:
> 
> _'Tall Boy makes Jughead his little bitch.  
>  He could fuck him in front of a bunch of serpents, maybe FP is forced to watch. Really I just want Tall Boy punishing Jug for what he said in a painful and humiliating way.  
> Bonus angst  
> Double bonus a furious FP'_
> 
> I'm afraid I made neither of the bonuses. No real angst, since it's Tall Boy's pov and FP is only mentioned a couple of times.
> 
> Now, this is meant to be a 'fantasy' and in no way 'realistic'. There is no blood, there is no lasting physical harm dealt out to anyone in this fic. With that having been said, if you're still here, have fun~ <3
> 
> The title is from [The No Seatbelt Song](https://youtu.be/i4G6k5Y4xy8) by Brand New and you should absolutely go listen to it!~

~*~*~

“ _Tall Boy, I'm sick of you acting like a little bitch!”_

That’s the final straw. The last of a long list of insults and fuck ups that Tall Boy has been forced to endure from this insolent, arrogant, pretentious _child_. A fucking teenager who’s been living on the Southside for a week or so and been a member of the Serpents for a hand full of _days_ and _still_ thinks he’s running the show now. The worst part about it being that people are actually buying into it. The younger members especially, but even some of the older guys are starting to be swayed and it is absolutely beyond Tall Boy to understand _why_.

Tall Boy has been with the Serpents for almost 30 fucking years now, and he’s been FP’s right hand man for more than half of that time. He’s spent his entire existence on the Southside, living the life, walking the walk, talking the talk, all of it. And then this kid, who just so happens to be FP Jones’ fucking son comes strutting in like he owns the damn place and starts stirring shit up, starts acting like it’s his fucking right to take the crown for himself when he’s done _nothing_ to earn it.

That crown should be Tall Boy’s. After everything he’s given to this club. All those years of his life, the loyalty, following FP wherever he lead, even if Tall Boy didn’t always agree with his ideas or his ways, but that’s what being a member of the Serpents _means_. It’s what you do. And he can’t fucking believe that a solid, hard-ass guy like FP could have raised a kid as soft and arrogant as _Jughead_ (and what kind of sorry excuse for a name is that anyway?).

He really gets why FP never wanted to bring his kid around before, too, Tall Boy thinks. Pretty and naive and arrogant like that, head so far up in the fucking clouds he can’t possibly be able to see the ground anymore. The kid wouldn’t have lasted a day without becoming someone’s bitch. It would’ve been over for him the second he opened his pretty little mouth. But apparently things are different now a days. The club just isn’t what it used to be anymore. It’s like it’s lost its fucking backbone. Just like Dan, the cobra they keep in that terrarium at the bar to scare the new recruits. They still look suitably tough and brutal, but their bite has no venom in it.

All it amounts to is a scratch on some stupid kid’s hand. And Tall Boy’s been putting up with it. Swallowing down his anger and resentment, refraining from resorting to more drastic measures in trying to assert his rightful place as head of this club while FP is gone, regardless of what that’s been costing him. Out of respect for FP, mostly, but also for the club and the rules and traditions he holds almost-sacred. They don’t harm their own. Period. And as much as Tall Boy hates it, Jughead made it through initiation alive and he’s one of them now.

But all of that loyalty only goes so far, there’s only so much bitterness he can keep swallowing down, before it inevitably spills over, before he just fucking explodes, and this is it. This is all he’s willing to take. He doesn’t care that FP’s getting out, he doesn’t give a shit what the repercussions might be. He’s not stupid, he knows the kid won’t dare say anything, if he plays it right, FP never has to find out, but this has to happen or Tall Boy’s just going to burst like fucking hand grenade. All that steam with no way to relieve the pressure that’s built up.

So he gathers up a small handful of guys he knows feel the same way he does about that arrogant little brat and are more than happy to lend a hand in teaching him a much needed lesson in humility. They’re not hard to find, either. He chooses the three, who are his closest friends, members of the old guard with the same worries about the state the Serpents are in. Allies he knows are more than happy to follow his lead, who will have his back regardless of what comes out of this and who will be happy to support his ascension to the throne once he’s ready to make that grab for good. Keeps the number small just to make sure it doesn’t get too complicated. And then he waits.

Waits until things have calmed down a little, until it’s late and most of the other Serpents have dispersed, gathered into their own little circles around the Wyrm, minding their own business. Until most of the teens have headed home for the night, but Jughead is still fussing around with preparations for his dad’s return. Then, he sends one of his guys up to lure the kid down to the basement, where the rest of them are waiting, where Tall Boy knows they’ll have the privacy they’ll need for this, feeling giddy and a little restless with anticipation.

He can hear steps bounding down the stairs, voices talking too low for him to make out what they’re saying, but that’s not important either way. Important is that a couple of seconds later Jughead stops dead in his tracks when he reaches the bottom of the stairs and sees Tall Boy and his friends standing there waiting for him, all of them tall and imposing, rough and mean like everyone used to be in the good old times, before they started watering things down.

Tall Boy’s grin grows, when the boy’s eyes go wide, a spark of fear showing, before his face pulls into an unhappy frown to cover it up. “What the Hell is this, Tall Boy? I’m not arguing with you any more. We had a vote and we’re going through with my plan.”

“Oh, this isn’t about your fucking _plan_ , you little brat.” Tall Boy assures him, slowly meandering closer. “Well, maybe it is in part. But the truth is, it’s more about the big picture. Let’s just say it’s the unavoidable conclusion of an arrogant little shit like you walking into a den of snakes and thinking he can just start stirring things up and acting like he’s got any right at all to his daddy’s throne while not having done a single thing to earn it or to prove his worth. How does that sound?” See, Tall Boy can use a lot of big words to make himself sound fancy, too. It’s really not that fucking hard.

Confusion flits across Jughead’s face and it’s almost cute the way it makes his brows furrow and his mouth purse. The fact that the kid’s really easy on the eyes is definitely going to help make this even more enjoyable and Tall Boy can hear Holland snicker quietly behind him.

“Look, _Tall Boy_.” And the kid uses his name like it’s some kind of insult, so fucking disrespectful as he stands there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, still somehow thinking he’s the one who’s got the upper hand here. “I know you don’t exactly like me, but this shit has got to stop. You tried it your way and it _didn’t work_. I know you used to be my dad’s right hand man, but all I’m doing here is trying to keep his vision for the Serpents alive and if you ask me, it looks like most of them like that a lot better than the shit you’ve been trying to pull lately. Getting in bed with the Ghoulies? Trying to force the Serpents into the drug trade or to start an outright war with the Northside? Nobody wants any of that! I’m just trying to find an alternative here, doing what’s best for the Serpents.”

“You know what I think your problem is, kid?” Tall Boy asks, unable to keep his anger out of his voice as he finally steps close enough so that he can tower over Jughead, that the kid has to raise his head to keep meeting his eyes and he enjoys the look of uncertainty that flits across the kid’s features, before he has a chance to catch himself.

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me in just a second.” Jughead presses out through his teeth and Tall Boy is once again amazed by the sheer arrogance of this delicate fucking child.

“I think your problem is that your daddy never instilled any fucking sense or humility into you. But luckily, we’re here to take that off of his hands. I’m sure he’ll be real grateful once he gets out and finds your attitude reasonably adjusted.”

And that’s when the fear in those big sea-green eyes with those girlishly long lashes finally wins out. Jughead takes a step back, but finds himself cut off by Evil Eye, who came down the stairs after him and helpfully drops a set of heavy hands onto the boy’s shoulders, holding him still.

Tall Boy can see the way Jughead’s eyes grow wider, the way his breathing starts to pick up and his hands ball into fists at his sides. It’s kind of adorable, almost like he thinks fighting back will make any kind of difference at all. Just to be mean, Tall Boy reaches out and yanks that stupid beanie off of his head, that mess of wavy black hair tumbling out and falling across the kid’s forehead as if perfectly coifed.

“Hey!” Jughead bursts out, all righteous indignation, and tries to snatch the damn, ratty thing back, but Tall Boy tosses it to the side carelessly, more than happy to get rid of it. He’s got no clue why the kid wears it in the first place, when he’s got such nice hair hiding underneath. All soft and fluffy looking. It’s kind of ridiculous, honestly.

There’s really no need to resist the urge to reach out and touch, so that’s what Tall Boy does, his fingers sliding easily into the dark strands and they really are as soft as they look. Just to because he can, Tall Boy tightens his hand into a fist and uses it to tilt the kid’s head back, make him crane his neck uncomfortably to look up at Tall Boy. Jughead clenches his teeth and makes a hurt little sound in the back of his throat, hands coming up to grasp at Tall Boy’s arm.

“We’re gonna ride you so hard your cute little ass is gonna sting at the memory every time you so much as think of opening your mouth to disrespect me or my friends, kid.” Tall Boy leans forward until his face is only inches away from Jughead’s, so that he can see every detail of the expressions that flit across the kid’s face at his words. Surprise chased by incredulity, fear, anger, disgust, his mouth twitching and his eyes wide. “And we’re not gonna stop until you’re a pathetic, strung out mess, until all you can taste is the come in your mouth and all you can feel is someone’s dick in your ass. Until you’re begging us to stop, crawling on your hands and knees, until you know exactly _who_ the little bitch is. You really shouldn’t have said that, you know?”

“You’ve lost your fucking mind.” Jughead rushes out, and he almost looks surprised by the realization. “You’re a deranged psycho and a fucking pervert.”

“You and your big, fucking mouth.” Tall Boy hums and drags the thumb of his free hand across the kid’s plush bottom lip, pulls at it a little to reveal a flash of teeth. The flesh beneath his touch is full and pliable and just the slightest bit moist and Tall Boy can feel his excitement rising. Fuck, he’s looking forward to this. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Why don’t we start by stripping you out of that jacket you shouldn’t even be wearing, hm?” Tall Boy steps back and lets go of the kid in favor of taking a hold of the lapels of Jughead’s leathers. Then he yanks them back and down, jerking the jacket off of the kid’s narrow shoulders, being purposefully rough and jostling him about in the process and the kid grunts, trying to fight him off, but fails miserably.

Once Tall Boy’s holding the leather jacket with the curling snake emblem stitched onto its back in his hands, he holds it up and shoves it into the kid’s face. “See, this is something you’ve got to fucking _earn_. So you passed initiation. Normally, you’d have had to go through a year of probation before you’d even be allowed to attempt that. But you got the fast track because of who your daddy is. And all you’ve been doing since is proving again and again what a huge fucking _mistake_ that was. You don’t _deserve_ this.”

Tall Boy digs his fingers into the kid’s cheeks, making his lips pucker as he forces Jughead to meet his gaze. “Maybe we’ll give it back to you, after, maybe we won’t. Depends on how good you are at convincing us that you’re fucking sorry. There better be some real contrition there.”

“Let go of me!”Jughead presses out, his words distorted by Tall Boy’s grip on his face, hands clutching at Tall Boy’s wrist. The kid is going for angry, trying to hide the fear underneath, but his eyes are watery and his cheeks blotchy and there’s no way Tall Boy’s buying into his weak act.

He grins meanly, just because he can and hands the jacket off to Dog Tooth for safe keeping. “Lets get rid of a couple more of those layers while we’re at it. See if you’re just as pathetic underneath as I think you are.”

“Fuck off!” Jughead bites out and Tall Boy slaps him across the face, the rings he’s wearing adding an extra sting to it, the echo of his palm connecting with the kid’s cheek and the pained gasp the kid can’t hold back very satisfying. Jughead fights him, when Tall Boy starts to pull at his clothes, but his efforts are almost laughable. Tall Boy wouldn’t even have a problem dealing with him all alone, Evil Eye’s help in restraining the kid seems almost like overkill.

Tall Boy starts with the checkered shirt Jughead’s got tied around his waist, jostles him about as he pulls open the knotted sleeves and yanks the shirt away, drops it to the ground carelessly. Then he grabs the hem of the kid’s t-shirt and pulls it up, over his head, mussing his hair in the process as neckline catches on the kid’s head.

“Don’t!” Jughead’s voice sounds scared and panicky now, young, as he begins to realize that this is really happening and he grapples with Tall Boy’s wrists, trying to pull him away, when Tall Boy reaches for his belt and starts to unfasten the buckle. Evil Eye grabs the kid’s arms and pulls them behind his back so that Tall Boy can maneuver more easily and Tall Boy makes short work of the belt, pulling it from the loops of the kid’s jeans roughly. Instead of dropping it to the floor like he had the kid’s shirt and t-shirt, though, Tall Boy folds it up once and stuffs it into his back pocket. Might still be useful later, who knows, he thinks, a dark, crooked grin pulling at his mouth.

Tall Boy doesn’t even have to pop the button or open the zipper to be able to pull the jeans and the checkered boxers underneath down Jughead’s narrow hips. The kid really is a skinny little fucker and he makes a high, scared noise, as the rough material scrapes down his thighs. “Wait! Stop, please!” The kid gasps out while Tall Boy crouches down to yank at his shoes, twisting in Evil Eye’s grip, pulling against it desperately, trying to kick out at Tall Boy but impaired by his jeans and underwear tangled around his ankles.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Tall Boy hums tauntingly as he pulls the second boot off of the kid’s foot, taking the sock clean with it and then reaches out to tug the pants off of his legs fully. “We haven’t even started, yet. You don’t really think you’re gonna get off that easy, do you?”

Tall Boy moves out of his crouch and takes a step back to admire his work. The kid is looking up at him through the messy waves of his bangs, eyes big and wide and a little wild, a blotchy flush on his face, reaching all the way down his neck to the middle of his chest. He’s lean and skinny, just the way Tall Boy’d guessed, all long limbs and pointy angles, but there’s, a bit surprisingly, still some muscle there. Just enough to give him a hard, flat stomach, and nicely defined arms. A dark trail of hair leads down from the kid’s belly button to where his soft dick is nestled in a smattering of dark curls.

He’s all smooth, pale skin, dusky nipples and a smattering of beauty marks all over the place. ‘Pretty’ is the word that comes to mind first, ‘delicate’ too. Tall Boy is quietly pleased with the fact that the rest of the kid goes so well with what his face promises, with those full lips and long lashes and high cheekbones. It’ll just make this so much more satisfying for him and the guys. And all Tall Boy has to do is glance to his sides to see the looks on their faces, dark and hungry, mirroring his own.

“You’ve lost your mind! You need to stop this before it’s too late to go back! I’ll – My dad is going to kill you, if he ever finds out – You – ” The kid babbles, his voice high and panicky but still with that fucking attitude, like he’s in any position at all to make demands. It might take a bit to make this particular lesson stick, Tall Boy thinks with a dark flare of excitement low in his gut, but they’ve got time and they can all use this, plenty of steam to blow off.

Ignoring the kid altogether Tall Boy makes a beckoning gesture at Evil Eye and reaches for the belt he’d tucked into his back pocket. “Give me his hands.”

Evil Eye shifts his grip to the kid’s elbows and brings the kid’s arms around so that Tall Boy can gather his wrists up nicely. Tall Boy makes two loops out of the belt, brings it around twice and then forces the kid’s hands through those loops and pulls the belt tight around his wrists. It’s a good look on the kid, scared and rendered overtly helpless and Tall Boy tugs at the belt just to make him stumble. The others take the cue and form a tight circle around the kid, his panicked eyes flitting all over the place as he’s effectively caged in.

“On your knees for us.” Tall Boy orders meanly as he places a hand on one of the boy’s skinny shoulders and pushes none too gently until he relents, dropping to the ground and his knees hitting the grimy cement floor of the basement hard enough to make Tall Boy wince in sympathy. He keeps his grip on the kid’s bound wrists, just for how convenient it is. Uses that to keep him in place as the others step in closer, hands reaching for their jeans. The sound of rustling cloth and the metallic cling of zippers being tugged down drowned out almost completely by the kid’s harsh and panicky breaths.

Tall Boy pops the button on his own jeans and tugs down the zipper, reaches in with his free hand and pulls out his half-hard dick, relieved to have it freed from its confines, as his friends do the same. The kid’s shoulders pull up and he ducks his head and screws his eyes shut, as if that will do anything to help him escape this and Tall Boy lets go of the kid’s wrists just so he can fist a hand into his ridiculously pretty hair again. Pull a whine from the kid’s throat, when he tightens his grip to painful and uses it to yank the kid’s head back, those pale eyes flying open to meet his.

“The more you fight this, the worse it’ll be for you.” Tall Boy says, tugging at Jughead’s hair to make his point. “But be nice and good and show us how sorry you are for disrespecting us, and who knows, we might be inclined to show some mercy. But only, if you can really make us believe that you mean it.”

“You need to stop! You can’t just –“ The kid blurts out, young and delicate looking in his fear, but Tall Boy cuts him off by yanking at his hair again, the kid’s words ending in a pained gasp.

“You never fucking shut up, do you?” Tall Boy mocks, low and mean, as he tugs at his dick, pumps himself to full hardness. Enjoys the heat that pools low in his gut at the look on the kid’s face, when his eyes get drawn to the movement of Tall Boy’s hand. A mix of panic and repulsion. “But don’t worry, I can help you with that. I’ve got just the thing to keep your pretty little mouth busy while you rethink your fucking attitude.”

Tall Boy drags the tip of his dick along the kid’s full bottom lip, soft and pliable, paints a glistening trail of pre-come along the rosy flesh, leaves it shiny and wet and the kid jerks in his grip. Scrunches up his face, clenched teeth flashing white, and tries to pull away, but Tall Boy’s hold on his hair won’t let him. Tall Boy glances around the circle of his friends and he’s pleased to see his own sinister desire reflected on their faces, their dicks hard and eager in their fists and oh, this is going to be so fucking good.

“Open your mouth.” Tall Boy barks out roughly. Jughead presses his lips together until they turn pale, eyes pleading and panicky as he shakes his head ‘no’ against Tall Boy’s grip. The grin on Tall Boys face grows wider, he can feel it’s satisfying pull, it wouldn’t do, if the kid made it too easy for him. He drags his dick across the kid’s cheek. “I said –“ His chin. “– open –“ His tightly clenched lips. “– your –” Along the arch of his nose. “– mouth.” Leaving behind sticky-wet trails that glisten enticingly in the low light, the other’s snickering at his display.

Jughead screws his eyes shut again, his bound hands coming up to push against Tall Boy’s hip ineffectually, and maybe he’ll have to take a little more drastic measures, Tall Boy thinks. So he nods to Holland, who’s standing directly behind Jughead anyway and Holland returns his grin as he lets go of his dick to shove a hand into his back pocket and comes up with his switchblade. The knife snaps open easily, well kept through decades of use, and Holland steps forward until his knees are pressing up against the kid’s back, his dick bumping up against the kid’s ear, smearing pre-come into his hair. One of Hollands hand’s comes round to rest on the kid’s shoulder, fingers dragging lazily along his collar bone, admiring the smooth, soft skin there, the scattered moles, and brings the glade of his knife up to the kid’s throat with his other hand.

Jughead’s eyes snap open at the feel of cold steel pressed against his skin, nostrils flaring to keep up with his labored breathing. “I’m going to say it one more time. Open your fucking mouth, babe. And I shouldn’t have to tell you what’ll happen, if you so much as _think_ of biting.” Tall Boy relishes in the watery sheen of the kid’s eyes, the way his muscles strain as he makes himself part his lips, mouth falling open just so, breath hitching and elegant fingers digging into Tall Boy’s hip.

Tall Boy guides his dick forward until the head pushes past those pretty, pretty lips, forcing the kid’s jaw to open wider to accommodate him and the wet, velvety heat that meets him is enough to make him groan. The kid’s tongue shies away from him, and Tall Boy lets go of his dick so that he can take hold of the kid’s chin instead, fingers digging into Jughead’s cheeks to force his mouth wider still, lighten the uncomfortable scrape of teeth. Then he starts to thrust, fucks into the kid’s mouth until he hits the back of his throat, muscles spasming around the head of Tall Boy’s dick deliciously as Jughead chokes on him, desperate tears springing to the corners of his eyes.

And he keeps going like that, pushes a little further with each forward motion, the kid’s fingers spasming uselessly against his hip, digging bruises into the skin and adding a delicious counterpoint to the pleasure of fucking into his mouth. It’s wet and loud and messy, just the way Tall Boy likes it, a mix of spit and precome trickling down the kid’s chin, his neck, onto his heaving chest as he chokes on Tall Boy’s dick, tears sticking his lashes to his reddened cheeks. It’s too good to last for very long, but that’s not really a problem, his friends are waiting for their turn eagerly and Tall Boy knows he’ll be up for another round soon enough.

So he just rides out the pleasure, enjoys the wet, panicky sounds the kid makes at every thrust, struggling just to breathe and when Tall Boy feels that familiar rise of pleasure lick up his spine and his balls draw up, he pulls back until the tip of his dick is resting on the kid’s tongue. Just to make sure that the kid’ll really get a taste of him, when he finally comes with a gasp, shooting thick spunk that makes Jughead gag, his eyes going wide as he tries to fight it. Tall Boy pulls out quickly, a bit of his come spilling out across the kid’s lips, but he uses his grip on the kid’s chin to force his mouth shut again, his hand sliding up to cover the kid’s mouth and keep him from spitting.

“Swallow, you worthless little slut.” Tall Boy hisses, buzzing with the afterglow and, having no other choice, Jughead does, his face contorted with disgust and humiliation. “Good boy.” Tall Boy adds condescendingly, when he pulls his hand away from the kids mouth, all twisted and strained, and wipes the palm of his hand across the kid’s cheek to clean off the come and spit.

The boss’ kid looks wretched, an unevens blush spreading angrily form his face down to his chest, tears, sweat, spit and come all over his pretty face as he coughs and chokes and hiccups out pitiful little sobs. It’s such a gratifying sight, Tall Boy thinks as he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm. But they’re not finished, yet, not by a long shot. He takes a step back and waves Dog Tooth over to take his place.

The kid stares up at Dog Tooth like he’s the devil incarnate, bound hands jerking up to push at his thigh and keep him away. “Wait, no! Please, I –“ Jughead rushes out, his voice wavering and rough, but he gets cut off, when Dog Tooth steps forward and shoves his dick past those bruised and shiny lips hard enough to make him choke on it, Dog Tooth’s hand tangling in the kid’s hair just the same as Tall Boy’s had. The kid struggles, tries to pull away despite the knife against his throat, bare knees scarping along the dirty concrete floor and Holland’s switchblade leaves a thin, red line along the pale arch of his neck, where it accidentally bites into the skin.

Dog Tooth only tightens his grip, though, and Holland steps even closer, until the kid is sandwiched between the two of them and none of his feeble attempts to get away do anything for him at all. Holland lets his free hand wander a little, along the side of the kid’s spasming throat, his fingers tracing from mole to mole as they stroke down to his heaving chest, find a rosy nipple and start to play with it. The filthy grin on Holland’s face growing wider at the way it makes the kid squirm and whine, when Holland pinches at it meanly.

Tall Boy can feel his dick twitch excitedly at the display, already making a valiant effort to rise again. Hard not to be affected, really. It hardly takes any time at all for Dog Tooth to come, as well, hips shoved forward until the kid’s nose is pressed against his pubic hair and Tall Boy can see the slight bulge in the kid’s throat, the way it spasms around Dog Tooth’s dick and fuck that’s hot. Dog Tooth steps back and the kid coughs and sputters, trying to pull air into his lungs so desperately he chokes on in, tears streaming down his blotch face.

Evil Eye steps forward next, but he’s already so far gone, he doesn’t even get his dick into the kid’s mouth before he’s coming, thick stripes of come painting across the kid’s face, his hair, some landing in thick globs on his chest. A fucking shame, but Tall Boy has to admit it looks pretty enough on the kid, so maybe not a total loss. Evil Eye groans as he admires his handwork, dick throbbing in his fist, then he drags two of his fingers across the kid’s cheek, gathering up his own come, only to shove them into the kid’s mouth, pushing down on his tongue until he gags with it.

Jughead screws his eyes shut, tears painting tracks along his cheeks, mixing with the come there, and his breathing keeps getting more erratic, more frantic. He’s worked himself up into a state, on his way to hyperventilating and they can’t really have that, now can they? So Tall Boy nods at Holland to let go of the kid, put his blade away again and Tall Boy bends low and fists his hand into the kid’s thick and sticky hair, a total mess, just like the rest of him.

“Hey.” Tall Boy barks and slaps the kid hard enough to bruise, the sound of it loud and obscene in the crowded, dusty space of the cellar and the kid gasps and snaps his eyes open, jerked out of his downward spiral. “Get it together, you little shit. We’re not done with you, yet.”

“ _No_.” Jughead whines, voice thin and throaty from the previous abuse, and he looks terribly young like this, a scared child trembling at Tall Boy’s feet. Such a stark contrast to the arrogant brat from before. “Please! I’m sorry, I’m sorry – please just, stop.”

The words are a jumbled mess, choked out between frantic breaths and hitching little sobs and this is so, so gratifying, the grin on Tall Boy’s face so wide it’s almost painful. This is a lesson that won’t be forgotten, that much he’s sure of. But it can’t hurt to give it a little extra, just for the sake of how much he’s enjoying this. “I don’t think that’s good enough, yet.” Tall Boy says, for the sole purpose of being cruel and then he uses his grip on the boy’s hair to drag him along to the side of the room, where a bunch of wooden crates are haphazardly stacked atop each other. Jughead grasping at his arm and scrambling along helplessly.

Tall Boy nudges one of the crates with his boot, until it comes to a halt a ways away from the wall and Tall Boy can bend the boy over it. He sinks to his knees in front of the kid, so that he can keep a good, solid grip on his bound wrists and has a nice, front row view of his face. “Why don’t you go first, Holland?” Tall Boy says and Holland leers back at him, bald head gleaming in the low light as he catches the small bottle of lube Tall Boy tosses him easily. “But remember, no lasting damage. We’re just trying to teach this brat a lesson, not hobble him for life.”

Bending down to get closer to the kid’s ear, Tall Boy adds in a stage whisper so that the rest of the guys can hear easily as the lube clicks open. “You see, Holland here, he’s pretty big. And he likes things a bit rough. He can get a little carried away sometimes, if he’s not careful. But don’t worry, I’m looking out for you, sweetheart.”

Jughead makes a miserable, scared sound low in his throat, and buries his face against his arms, his entire body tensing as Holland sinks to his knees behind him, cock all slicked up and ready to go. Holland runs a slippery hand up the kid’s spine, muscles shuddering under his touch, as he lines himself up. Tall Boy wraps his fingers around Jughead’s chin and lifts it up, just so that he can see the way his face contorts, when Holland starts to push forward, no prep, just his dick doing all the work. And maybe that’s a little cruel, because Holland actually _is_ big, but this is supposed to be a lesson in humility and what better way to drive it home than with a little pain?

More, than a little maybe, judging by the sounds the kid is making, hips trying to move away from Holland, but with nowhere to go propped up against the crate as he is. Tall Boy shifts his grip from the kid’s wrists, plants a palm flat between his shoulder blades instead and presses down to keep him still and the kid’s hands come up to grasp at Tall Boy’s shirt, so desperate for anything at all to hold onto. Knuckles going bone-white and fingers trembling with the strength of his distress.

The kid, yelps, his whole body jerking against the crate and then freezing, when the head of Holland’s dick finally bullies past his rim, spine arching and sucking in short, frantic little breaths. The pained ‘ah’s that slip out with every exhale rising in volume, echoing and hollow in the gloomy cellar, arms shaking with the strain of clinging to Tall Boy’s shirt, the fabric pulled tight in his grip. He starts to chant a hopeless, frantic chorus of ‘ _I can’t, I can’t, please_ ’, but Holland pays him no mind at all, keeps pushing into him, the kid’s legs scraping along the rough ground in an attempt to open himself up wider, to ease the ever building pressure of Holland’s dick sliding into him.

Holland’s hips come flush with the kid’s cute, perky little ass, Jughead shaking and gasping for breath like a drowning man, wet trails leaking from the corners of his eyes, across his flushed, ruined face, mouth down turned and teeth showing. “Fuck, take it you little whore.” Holland grunts and pulls out halfway, only to shove back in roughly, making the crate skid forward an inch or two and bump against Tall Boy’s knees, Jughead lurching against it and keening, face tilting forward until his mouth is mashed up against the palm of Tall Boy’s hand. Wet lips and hot, erratic puffs of air pressed into Tall Boy’s skin.

Holland takes it slow from there, a steady, relentless in and out, making sure the kid really feels him and Tall Boy’s so hard again, that it almost hurts, just from watching the little brat fall apart with it, choking and crying as he has no other choice but to take it. If Tall Boy thought the kid had the capacity left to keep his mouth open for him and not accidentally bite down when Holland fucks into him, Tall Boy would make him suck his dick again, but it’s so obvious that he doesn’t and so Tall Boy moves his hand from the kid’s back and starts to fist himself instead. It’s not like the kid’s going anywhere, he’s all but given up trying to get away, too focused on clinging to Tall Boy and trying to ride out the pain.

When Holland pushes deep with a groan, his hips flush with the kid’s ass and bends over to mouth at the kid’s shoulder as he comes, the kid chokes on his own breath and twitches helplessly in Tall Boy’s grip. It’s almost enough to make him come, too, but he squeezes himself hard and manages to hold back just so. Show’s not over, yet, and he plans to enjoy every second of it. Holland pulls out slowly and the kid sags against the crate like a puppet who’s strings have been cut, desperately trying to catch his breath and Tall Boy can’t help but bend forward a little to catch a glimpse of his rim, red and puffy and glistening, Holland’s come slowly seeping out and painting sticky trails down the milky-white insides of the kid’s skinny thighs.

And yeah, that’s definitely a sight that’ll stick with Tall Boy for a while, he thinks, feeling hot in his own skin, self-satisfied and gleeful. The others have gathered close to watch and while Dog Tooth looks like he’s done for the nigtht, his dick tucked back into his trousers neatly, Evil Eye’s hard again and clearly eager to give it a go. Tall Boy doesn’t mind one bit and he watches with a dark grin on his face as Holland passes the lube over to Evil Eye after he’s tucked himself back in and pulled up the zipper on his jeans, watches as Evil Eye slicks himself up and sinks to his knees behind the kid.

Evil Eye groans and whistles appreciatively through his teeth as he takes in Holland’s work, one hand coming forward to drag his fingers through the come that’s running down the kid’s thigh, making Jughead shudder and jerk away from his touch with a whine. “Shit, man.” Evil Eye says, sounding a little strained. “ _Look_ at that. I probably wouldn’t even need the slick to fuck ‘im.”

The kid shakes his head against Tall Boy’s grip. His legs trembling and his spine arching away from the crate when Evil Eye circles his abused rim with his fingers to spread the slick around, then presses past it, pushing some of the come that’s leaking out back in and making the kid mewl miserably. He has to be so sore right now, it can’t be anything other than painful, Tall Boy thinks with a dark sense of satisfaction as he watches the kid’s face contort and his barely calmed breathing lose its rhythm again. If FP could only see his precious son now, leaking and covered in all of their come, ruined. The thought makes Tall Boy feel like he’s glowing, gleeful and giddy.

Evil Eye pulls out his fingers and lines himself up, then pushes in with one smooth stroke, making the kid choke out a pitiful ‘ah’ and then bite down on his lower lip hard enough to make the skin go white, drained of blood. Evil Eye isn’t as big as Holland and the kid is still loose and fucked open so it’s an easy fuck for him, the kid’s body hardly offering up any resistance at all. Wet, squelching sounds fill the dusty air as Evil Eye thrusts into the kid harsh and fast, accompanied by the choked off, hitching moans Evil Eye keeps punching out of the kid and Tall Boy goes back to stroking himself. His eyes intently on the kid’s face, cataloging every twitch, every wince.

“You were fucking made for this.” Evil Eye croons, as he leans forward over the kid’s flushed and sweat slick back, shaking with the strain, Evil Eye’s hands stroking up and down the kid’s heaving flanks in a cruel mockery of comfort. “Fuck, you feel so good. Maybe we should keep you down here, all tied up for us, so that we can use you whenever we feel like it. Might even let a few of the other Serpents in on it, charge a little something to let ‘em have a go. Could make a good buck with that, pretty face like yours. Pretty everything, really.”

Evil Eye pants around his words, lost in his fuck, his rhythm steady and cruel as he enjoys the way the kid shakes his head at that, chokes out a throaty ‘no’ that gets lost in another gasp at a particularly harsh thrust. And this time, as the movement of Evil Eye’s hips begins to grow more erratic, the sounds he’s forcing out of the kid becoming more panicked, more desperate, Tall Boy lets himself get closer, too. When Evil Eye finally jerks to a halt, his fingers digging into the kid’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as he comes, buried balls-deep, Tall Boy’s right there with him. His dick jerking in his grip as he shoots ropes of sticky white all across the kid’s hair and face, adding to the mess already there, pleasure sparking up his spine, intense and perfect.

Tall Boy finally lets go of the kid and he has to pry the kid’s fingers open to get him to let go of Tall Boy’s so that he can step back as Evil Eye pulls out and clumsily gets to his feet. As soon as he’s free to move Jughead just slips off of the crate, half propped up against it as he curls into himself. Hands coming up to cover his face, chest hitching with his quiet crying, trying to make himself as small as possible, his knobby knees scraped red from the abuse. Used hard and put away wet, as they say, Tall Boy thinks, a grin tugging at his lips. He rounds the crate and steps up to him, the kid jerking back violently, when Tall Boy nudges him with the tip of his boot to get his attention.

“Hey, look at me, _pretty boy_.” Tall Boy barks out and the kid winces, like the words have a physical impact, but he opens his wet, red-rimmed eyes to stare up at Tall Boy through his ruined fringe. “This is what you get for mouthing off to me like that, you understand?” And Tall Boy waits for the kid to nod jerkily, hiccuping out a sob. “So, if you ever do anything but treat me and my friends here with the fucking respect that we deserve, if you so much as look at one of us in a way we don’t like, you’ll find out the hard way just exactly how ‘ _nice_ ’ we were tonight.”

On a whim, Tall Boy takes another step forward and crouches down in front of the kid, reaches out to take hold of his chin again, grip tightening punishingly when the kid tries to jerk away from him. “Geez, pull yourself together, huh?” Tall Boy breathes mockingly, a dark, satisfied smile on his face as he pulls up his other hand to drag his thumb along the kid’s trembling bottom lip, wipe the tears tracks, the sweat and come off of his bruised cheek and then brush a tangled strand of hair away from his forehead. “You look fucking pathetic. Wonder what your daddy would say, if he could see you now. Speaking of which.” Tall Boy goes on, ignoring the sob that his words pull from the boy and reaching into his back pocket to dig out his phone, the idea just hitting him.

He clicks on the camera, makes sure he’s got a good, clear angle of the kid’s ruined face, of the come in his messed up hair, when he snaps a couple of pictures. The kid flinches at the flash, but Tall Boy’s grip is enough to keep him still until he’s done and happy. Then he pulls away and straightens up, a deep, warm sense of satisfaction settled firmly in his gut. He’ll get something out of this for a long while to come, that he’s sure of. Time to get moving, though. He’s still got plans to set in motion, preparations to finish to make sure FP stays away from the Serpents for good once he’s out and to sway them back to his way of seeing things. The throne is up for the taking and Tall Boy very much intends to make that grab.

“What are we gonna do with ‘im? Can’t just leave ‘im here.” Evil Eye says while Tall Boy passes him on his way to the stairs. Tall Boy pauses at that, and he turns to give Evil Eye a wicked, conspiratorial look. “Get one of the young ones to come down and take care of the clean-up.” Tall Boy waves a hand dismissively to indicate the strewn about peaces of clothing and the crying, tied up kid in the corner of the basement. “I think Sweet Pea’s still hanging around upstairs somewhere. Always late to leave that one. No-where else to be. Might do ‘em some good to see their little wannabe leader like this. Might put things into perspective for ‘em. Make ‘em think twice about how they use their vote next time.”

Evil Eye nods at him, licks his lips gleefully and then follows Tall Boy up the steps, together with the rest of his friends. What does Dylan say in that song of his, Tall Boy things idly as he goes, ‘The times they are a changing’? How very right he was.

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know, if you think there's something I missed that I should also warn for. I always try to be careful and let people know exactly what they're getting into, but I'm not perfect and I really don't mind being told, if I've forgotten to think of something. On the contrary, I appreciate it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
